Total Disney USA
by Jangodarkwave86
Summary: In this, 4 people from 6 different shows, ANT Farm, Shake It Up!, Kickin' it, So Random, Zeke and Luther, and Good Luck Charlie.
1. Episode 1: The ContestANTs

"Welcome! I'm Gary Wilde and this is Total Disney U.S.A.!" Gary proudly exclaimed. "Welcome to the hottest new drama gameshow there is. The show were 24 contestants go head to head for 1,000,000 dollars! They will be on a plane going around the country and have challenges each state. the losing team will vote off someone to stay at the state and never return to the plane. Here comes the So Random bus!"

The bus pulled up and Rufus came out of it.

"Oh, your not gonna believe this: The others aren't here. So i win by default." Rufus said. Gary said "But the others are right there." As he pointed to the other 3. Their was The coolest kid in school, M.C. Grammar, and The girl from the'I'm going to marry Zach Feldman Show'.

Gary Welcomed the other 3 and said "ok now for some people i know, The Shake it up! Bus!" The next bus pulled up and out came Cece Jones, Rocky and Ty Blu, and Duece Martenes. "it's great to be here!" Rocky and Cece said simultaneously. Ty commented "pretty sweet."

Gary introduced the next group "Now for Good Luck Charlie!" Off that bus came Tedy and PJ Duncan, Ivy Wense, and Spencer. Tedy Stated "I can't believe Spencers here."

Gary shushed them and said "Give it up for, the ANT Farm!" and then Chyna Parks, Olive, Fletcher, and Angus stepped off the bus.

"Ok, were on a tight schedule so we have to skip your intro." Gary Rushed them. "So how about Zeke and Luther?" The next bus pulled up and out came the 2 boys with Kojo and Ginger. When Zeke saw his little sister he said "No, There is no way Mini-Munch is on this show." He commanded.

She insulted back "Well believe it pit sniffer."

"Okay... now for the last 4 from Kickin' it!" Off the final bus came Kim, Jack, Milson, and Jerry. "wow, that plane is almost as big as the gun show, BAM!" Jerry bragged as he flexed his muscles.

"Let's get on the plane shall we?" Gary said as he ushered them on. "here we have the food section where you will all eat." It was a small cafeteria like it was from a school.

"Next is the Living area." there was a small juice bar, multiple seats, 2 tables, and fancy portraits.

"Here we have the elimination room." There were some benches, a podiom, and some torches leading to a door.

"And finally, here is the confeshinal stand. it's a good place to get things off your chest or say hi to loved ones. I'll give you some time to start before we get this puppy in air."

(for the story im going to just do this *person's name* to intro the person in the confeshinal stand and *end* to end it)

*Spencer*

"I have the greatest plan to win! I'm just going to charm my way throught the game! But first i'll have to get rid of Tedy before she gets out what i did to her. That may be tough. I'll have to form an alliance to help with the over powering of her vote."

*Coolest kid in school*

"I don't always get on game shows. But when i do, I win and, It's Total Disney U.S.A."

*Fletcher*

"Wow, Chyna will look even better 15,000 feet higher in the air. Oh, I just had a great idea! I could make a sculpture of an important monument at each state like the statue of liberty! I gotta get started!"

*Zeke*

"Man, i can't believe my bus waxer of a sister is on here. But i think i say for all brothers with annoying sisters that im going to kick Mini-Munch's butt! I just need to get her off first then take care. But that won't be easy. She's probably telling lies about me right now. She's going down."

*End*

"Okay, now lets turn this puppy on! Piolet, first stop: Montana!"


	2. Episode 2: Team it up!

"Welcome to Montana!" Gary Introduced.

They had landed on an empty plain. Cece asked "Gary, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be in a cool place? Like New York." The others agreed.

Gary replied "Well that's how the game works. We will start at the more boring states and work our way up. Spoilers on where to next. Okay, so who wants to hear this states challenge?" Everyone cheered. "Alright, now who knows a nickname for Montana?" Rocky raised her hand. "Yes Rocky?"

"The treasure state?" Rocky said nervously.

Gary Exclaimed "Exactly what your challenge is. But in this challenge there is no elimination. The only thing special about it is because you get placed on your teams!" They cheered again.

*Zach Feldman show girl*

"Hello Zach. I'm going to win this game for us so we can be together. We can have a happy life. Wish you were here."

*Milson*

"I have to be on a team with my dojo, I have to. I don't know anyone else and that Ginger girl creeps me out."

*end*

Angus asked "how does this challenge work?"

"It's simple. It is a basic treasure hunt. You can partner up but the only thing I have to say about that is, it will affect who will be one whichever team. Here are your individual clues. The clues determine which person is on which team."

Gary passed out little slips of paper with clues on them and most people partnered up. "Good luck. You will each come back with some treasure and that piece will determine your team."

*Ivy*

"If I don't get on a team with T I'm gonna die."

*end*

(When there is a challenge people may split up. I will do (Person's POV *point of view*) to determine who it's about.)

(Cece and Rocky's POV)

"Okay Cece, we will be the first to get back. What's your clue?" Rocky asked

"Wow wow wow, why do I have to give you my clue first? How do I know you won't rip it up?"Cece argued.

"I'll tell you mine. 'Deer with the collar in the fence while the treasure no, its not pens'. Wow that was lame."

Spencer approached them and Cece thought "Rocky, he's coming towards us! This is awesome!"

Spencer thought "There young, there stupid. This should be a cakewalk." While he said "hey you ladies are looking fabulous today." The girls chuckled. They probably weren't thinking straight. "How would you 2 like to join me in an alliance?"

"Yes! A million times yes!"They said at the same time as they jumped up and down in happiness.

(Milson's POV)

"'Near the only green on the plain dig where its height is insane'. Okay I'm guessing there will be a shovel." When he got to the tree there was a sign that said "dig with your hands". Milson yelled "Are you kidding me!" He dug quickly in fury and found a necklace with a ruby on the front.

"YEAH!" He yelled.

(Gary's POV)

"I guess that Milson kid found his treasure." Milson approached. "Okay Milson you're on team 1."

[This is for stuff like [later]]

[After everyone came there were only 2 kinds of necklaces, Ruby and Sapphire]

Gary said "okay now who's ready to hear the twist? Everyone will now individually pick a person to swap with. That person can not turn down the trade."

In the end the teams were on the ruby side (not there team name) was Milson, Tedy, Ginger, Paisley, M.C. Grammar, Zeke, Zach Feldman show girl, Rocky, Angus, PJ, Deuce, and Fletcher. On the sapphire was Rufus, Ty, Kim, Ivy, Cece, Chyna, Spencer, Luther, Jack, Coolest kid in school, Kojo, and Jerry.

"Okay now you have 3 minutes to decide on a team name." The Rubies picked Team Terror and the Sapphires picked Team Beast.

"From now on each team gets 2 different rooms. Yeah that's right. There are 2 awesome rooms. Climb on the plane and let's go. Hit it pilot! Next stop: Alaska!


End file.
